Big Wave Beach - Day 29
|FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 28 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 30}} Big Wave Beach - Day 29 is the 29th level of Big Wave Beach. It is the final Last Stand in this world. The player starts with 2500 sun. The level has only one flag. The tideline is located before the first column, which means that the tide will rise, and water will cover the entire lawn at one point during the level. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *A strategy that is kind of obvious and cheating, but very fun. *Suggested plants (instant usage and flat plants that the Fisherman Zombie cannot hook): **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb *And that should be almost enough to get you through the level! Suggestions for remaining slots are: **Imitater for Tangle Kelp is definitely handy **Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, Squash **Maybe Hypno-shroom, so you can use it with Plant Food for lols, though it will get hooked by the Fisherman Zombie. *When laying out defenses, fill the screen with Potato Mine on Lily Pad up till the fourth or fifth column. Fill the rest of the screen entirely with Tangle Kelp. Any Tangle Kelp planted in columns one to five is often wasted when the low tide comes in. Now tap on Let's rock. *Keep replanting Tangle Kelp and occasionally Potato Mine as the zombies come in. An Imitater is useful. Avoid replanting in the ninth column, except in the early stages, because the Fisherman Zombie will automatically destroy any kelp planted here when it pops up. Be cautious about planting in the eight column: the Fisherman Zombie can flip any Tangle Kelp in front of it out of the screen. *Use a quick plant of Lily Pad and Cherry Bomb (or Jalapeno or Ghost Pepper) to deal with any Octo Zombie. You will have plenty of sun left over to do this. *After low tide, dig up any unused Lily Pad to generate extra sun. *No need to kill the Fisherman Zombie if you are just using instants and flat plants. The Fisherman Zombie will die automatically at end of game if all other zombies are killed. *If you have a boosted Lily Pad, and either too much time on your hands or a need to procrastinate, it may be possible to use this effect to give yourself extra sun (plant one pad, generate up to four others, dig up five, for a potential profit of 50 sun; see illustration in Gallery section below). Strategy 2 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Lily Pad **Boosted Spring Bean **Imitater to imitate Spring Bean **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Jalapeno **Anything else to fill in Start by planting two Lily Pads, one for Spring Beans and one for Blovers. Press start when you planted both Lily Pads. When the wave starts, immediately place down a Spring Bean and, timing it well, place a Blover. Repeat this strategy until you have either lost the level, run out of sun or beat the level. Strategy 3 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Bowling Bulb **Wall-nut **Lily Pad **Ghost Pepper **Cherry Bomb **Tangle Kelp **Anything else to fill in Plant five columns of Lily Pads to deal with Fisherman Zombies. Place Bowling Bulbs at first column and three center rows of second column. Plant two Wall-nuts on other tiles of this column. More three Wall-nuts go at the center rows of third column. Then start a level. Use plant food on Bowling Bulbs if needed. Plant Tangle Kelps and Ghost Peppers as well. Have Cherry Bomb just in case. With this strategy you should not have any problems. Strategy 4 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Lily Pad **Coconut Cannon **Infi-nut **Random Plants for the rest of the slots Plant Lily Pads for the tiles with no Lily Pads then plant a column of Coconut Cannons, after this, plant a column of Infi-nuts And start the wave. First use Plant Food on an Infi-nut to keep the plants protected then you should use the Coconut Cannons to defeat the Zombies, if the strategy backfires, Lawn Mowers should easily take them out. Strategy 5 Created by This strategy requires no Plant Food, boosts, paid content like extra slots, and will save all Lawn Mowers. It does require Homing Thistle and Ghost Pepper. *'Suggested plants' **Lily Pad **Homing Thistle **Ghost Pepper **Wall-nut **Chard Guard **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb Plant Homing Thistles on Lily Pads in the middle row only up to the sixth column. Plant a Wall-nut on the seventh column in front of the line of Homing Thistles. Leave the eighth and ninth columns empty. The Homing Thistles will destroy the Surfer Zombies, along with the Snorkel Zombies and common zombies. Use Tangle Kelp and Ghost Pepper to destroy Octo Zombies and common zombies that threaten the Wall-nut; Ghost Peppers can also remove octopi that have stuck to the Wall-nut at the same time (in case an Octo Zombie throws one from off-screen). Fisherman Zombies will not bother you at all unless one appears in the middle row, where it should be killed quickly with Tangle Kelp or Ghost Pepper. It is advisable to kill any Fishermen even outside of the middle row as the more left alive, the more likely one will appear in the middle. One Ghost Pepper planted in front of a Fisherman will eventually kill it. At the Low Tide ambush, use a Cherry Bomb to kill off any zombies that spawned inside the Homing Thistle line as well as nearby Octo Zombies, and keep using Ghost Peppers and Kelp protect the line's front end. When the Gargantuar appears, kill off any Fisherman still alive in its row and plant a Chard Guard near the mowers (dig up plants if you need more sun). The Homing Thistles will take care of the rest. Strategy 6 Created by *'Suggested plants' **Infi-nut **Boosted Lily Pad **Winter Melon **Banana Launcher **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb Plant Lily Pads and let them fill the whole lawn, then dig them up until you have enough sun to go on. Plant three Banana Launchers in the middle of column one. Fill the rest of column one and two with Winter Melon and the third column with Infi-nut. Fill the rest with Tangle Kelp and start. Put a Plant Food on Infi-nut immediately so it blocks Fisherman Zombies' attack. Use Banana Launchers to kill off the Octo Zombies and Surfer Zombie. In the last wave, fire all three Banana Launchers on the Deep Sea Gargantuar. If threatened by the low tide, place a Plant Food on Banana Launchers and easily pass the level. Gallery BigWaveBeach Day29 1.png|Let's rock BigWaveBeach Day29 2.png|Low tide BigWaveBeach Day29 3.png|Hypno-shroom! BigWaveBeach Day29 4.png|Final zombies BigWaveBeach Day29 7.PNG|Boosted Lily Pad + too much time = lots of Winter Melon BigWaveBeach Day29 8.PNG|Final zombies vs Winter Melons Bwb29 cavia.png|A setup with Pea Pods Bwb29 cavia2.png|A setup with Rotobagas Bwb29 cavia3.png|A setup with Pea Pods and Winter Melons Bwb29 cavia4.png|A setup with Citrons Trivia * This is the fifth of six levels where the tide goes all the way to the player's house (first column), the others being Big Wave Beach - Day 7, Big Wave Beach - Day 13, Big Wave Beach - Day 18, Big Wave Beach - Day 27 and Big Wave Beach - Day 31. Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels with pre-placed plants